Betrayels for breakfast
by suzy96
Summary: Five siblings, who where deprived of their family. Four abducted, one hidden. Welcome to the Slytherin\Riddle familly! Dumbledore bashing! Weasley bashing! (except Bill and Charlie)! Good Voldemort\Tom and death eaterr UNDER EDITING
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

This story started out as a mere thought I a long time ago and I'm finally putting it down on paper

I know there are hundreds of hundreds dark harry potter adoption stories, but I'm trying to be different and stand out to a wider aduience

I hope you enjoy it

**EDITED 29.09.14 by CJ Battlefront**

* * *

**And so it begins**

**Draco POV:**

"Hello Mother, where is father?" I asked my mother when I had finally maneuvered myself to her through the crowd of students. It was unusual for my father to not pick me up at the station.

"He's busy, but is waiting for us at the manor" my mother replied with a small smile and gave me a hug. "Take my hand, Draco" And I felt a violent twist in my gut as we were whipped around before landing outside the gate to the Malfoy Manor. "Still feeling sick Draco, after all this time?" my mother said shaking her head, but I could see a faint smile playing on her lips as I tried to get the world to stop spinning.

"_I hate apparition." _I muttered under my breath.

"Hello father" I greeted him as I walked into his office. It was decorated in dark wood with books upon books lined up neatly on the walls while my father stood behind the desk. "Mother said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, Draco but please take a seat. I have a feeling that it's better to tell you while you are sitting down." he said while gesturing to one of the two big green plush chairs in front of the desk which was piled up with parchment.

"So what is it?" I asked him after I had sat down.

"Before I start Draco, you have to know that Narcissa and I love you dearly and that you have been our world for the last fifteen years." he said while leveling me with his grey eyes. Grey met grey and I could see that my father was tired.

"Yeah, I know father and I love you too." I replied. Many people mistook us for being cold hearted bastards, but it's just a facade. My parents loved me dearly and vice versa. My father released a faint sigh before he said the one sentence that made my world collapse. "Draco…you are adopted."

**Harry POV**

"BOY, hurry up! I don't have time for this." My uncle yelled as soon as I came through the barrier leading to the muggle platform at King's Cross Station. Just one step further away from the only place I had considered home.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I said exasperatedly while pushing the cart with my trunk and Hedwig's cage. Vernon Dursley hadn't changed much in the ten months I had been gone, except he had gained another chin. Before Uncle Vernon drove out of the parking lot, I saw Hermione winking at me as she stood in front of a black Audi A3 Sport sedan. But as I winked back, I felt more and more empty as Hermione became smaller and smaller until I couldn't see her anymore. I felt emptier than after Cedric had died. That was just a few weeks ago, and I was as shaken up as ever, if not more.

"_This is going to be an unbearable summer."_ I thought with a heavy heart as the car parked in the driveway to Number four Privet Drive. It had never looked darker and depressing, despite the pristinely trimmed lawn and spotless windows. _"And an endless summer. I need to leave as soon as possible."_ And in I marched into my childhood nightmare and hoped that someone would bust me out before I went completely insane.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter

Please leave behind your thoughts on the chapter, storyline etc

Please favorite and follow

-Suzy96


	2. I'm who's son?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**And here is the second chapter, which I had planed to post last friday but my computer clicked...**

**This chapter was originaly longer but after reading the drafts I decided to shorten it and add the ned of Drac's Pov to the next chapter.**

**Songs which had been on replay while writing and editing this chapter: **

**Magaret - Thank you very much, Sistar - summer time & Loving U and Hyorin - OMG**

**And before you start to read I would like to say good summer and I hope you like it3**

* * *

**I'm who's son?**

**DRACO POV**

"I'm what!" I yelled shocked while franticly looking at my "father" after any evidence that this was just a poor joke. "No, Draco this is no joke. It is the truth" he replied. "Why haven't you or mother told me before" I asked. My head was full of questions. "It wasn't the right time before now." "Why know?" I asked with a frown. Lucius stood up and walked to the cabinet in the corner where he took out a bottle and turn to me. "The potion I'm holding will answer all your questions Draco." He held it out to me to take but I was hesitant. _"Did I really want to know? What if I'm related to the weasel in some way! No, Draco get yourself together. I might not be a Malfoy but there is no way that I'm going to act like a brat." _

"So how is that potion going to answer my questions?" I asked. Lucius held the potion in front of me when he replied: "It's a blood heritage potion and if you didn't get it from the name. It will show your family tree." "And what are I'm supposed to do, to make it work?" Lucius took out a parchment from the drawer and lied it down on the desk. "Spill the potion on the parchment and then you let three drops of blood drip on it" he replied while giving me a knife. I took the knife and did as he told. I starred at the parchment but nothing happened. "Yeah, this was exciting" I said sarcastic. "We have to wait Draco and watch your tone" Lucius replied while giving me the look which makes me feel like I'm a little kid who had just been caught doing something naughty. And after some minutes which was the longest minutes in my life, something started to happen. A tree started to form.

**Blood heritage**

**Adoption name: **Draco Lucius Malfoy

**Adopted DOB:** 05 June 1980

**Birth name: **Angelo Tynan Slytherin

**DOB: **11. November 1978

**Bloodstatus: **Half-blood

**Adoption Family:**

**Adoption father: **Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (uncle by marriage)

**Adoption mother: **Narcissa Malfoy neé Black (maternal aunt)

**Birth Family:**

**Birth Father:** Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin (Half-blood)

**Birth mother: **Bellatrix Slytherin neé Black (Pureblood)

**Siblings: **Lynx Thantos Slytherin (older brother)

Lepus Theron Slytherin (older brother)

Methar Taurus Slytherin (older twin brother)

Lyra Izhella Slytherin (younger sister)

And it kept going but I had stopped reading, to shocked. _"Aunt Bella is my mother? And who the hell are Tom Slytherin? Wait, Slytherin are I'm related to the greatest wizard who has walked on earth! I have sibling? I have a twin and older twin?!. And how the hell is it possible for me to be born in 1978 it has be a mistake, I'm only fourteen not fifteen. And why did they give me up was it before aunt Bella went to Azkaban or after?"_I had so many thoughts that it felt like my head was going to explode. I laid my head between my shoulders when I felt a bad headache beginning in my head. And it was my father's voice, wait my uncle's voice that pulled me out of my head. "Draco, are you alright?" "Yeah, just give me a minute. It's just a lot to take in" I replied with a sigh.

There was only silence for a while as I collected my thoughts. "Is aunt Bella really my birth mother?" I finally asked as I couldn't take any longer of the heavy silence between me and the man who had raised me. " Yes, Draco or do you prefer Angelo?" he answered. I frowned at that question since I really had no idea which I preferred. "I don't know but first who is this Tom Slytherin and how is he related to slytherin, I thought the dark lord was the slytherin heir, not some guy named Tom Slytherin". "I'm not the right person to answer that" he replied with a blank face. I felt my blood boil in my veins. Here I'm just finished my fourth year at Hogwarts and was looking forward to a good summer but no I just had to find out I was adopted. And then my so called father wouldn't tell me who my father was. "Then who the hell do I have to ask to get some answers!" I yelled angry and stood up from the chair.

"Angelo Tynan Slytherin! Do not yell at your godfather. I thought you had been taught better, but it seems like I'm mistaken" a powerful voice said from the door. I turned around to see a man dressed in the finest black robe with the hood up, as I couldn't see his face. The man was tall around 6.3-6.4 feet hovered over mine 5.9 feet. "My lord, I wasn't excepting you know" my apparently godfather said as he came around the desk to stand in front of the hooded man. "You have told him about the situation?" he asked. "Yes, he is aware and are asking question" Lucius replied while looking at me. "Hey, do not talk like I'm not present." I said annoyed to Lucius before I turned to the hooded man and said: "Do not tell me what to do. And how do you know my name and who the bloody hell are you?" Lucius looked angry at me and opened his mouth but before he could say anything the hooded man took of his hood and said: "Hello, son it's been a while".

**FRED POV**

"You have to be ready in a week. I will not be late to move into the headquarter" mom said while we were eating diner. "And this so called headquarter is placed where?" my twin George asked while looking at our parents. "You will find out in a week" dad replied. "Why a week?" I asked curious to why we couldn't know it before then. "It's under the fidelius charm" he replied. I nodded and went back to my meal. We were eating in a good silence or as silence it could be with Ron's eating habits. Even I as his older brother who grew up with him could barely be in his presence when he was eating. "Ron, slow down the food isn't going to stand up and run away" my twin said with disgust. Ron opened his mouth to reply and judging be his facial colure he hadn't got anything pretty to say but mom beat him to it. "As we all are gathered so do I have an important message from Dumbledore" she said while looking at us. "The headmaster thinks that you should not send dear Harry any letters this summer before his birthday as…." And longer didn't she get before Ron yelled "Why?" Mom glared at him for interrupting her before she continued. "As I was saying Dumbledore means that Harry needs time to think and grief in peace as the memories of _you know who's_ return and Cedric's tragic death." George was on his way to reply but I kicked him in the leg before he could say something. He looked at me but I just gave him a look and gave my head a small shake before returning to dinner. Something didn't feel right and I vowed to find out what.

* * *

**And this is the end of the secon chapter.**

**Please review and favorite3**

**Next chapter will be up around the next few days maybe tomorrow or today since it's alrady past midnight here...:D**


	3. And the joke continues

**DISCLAIR: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**And here is chapter 3. I hope you guys will like it.**

**Songs I have been listning to - Slow down by Selena Gomez and Blue bird (Naruto)**

**Chapter 3 – And the joke continues**

**Befor you start to read this chapter, I want you to know that I had a lot of troubles with how to get plot flowing in this one and I would like to hear if you liked it or not.**

**Enjoy3**

* * *

**DRACO POV**

I froze, I couldn't mover or even think. It was like I had lost all control over my body. Whatever I had except the hooded man to say, it wasn't definitely that. It was just too much like that muggle film Blaise had shown me last summer something about Star Wars or it might have been something else. It just couldn't be real._ "Draco get yourself together, there is no reason to act like a bloody hufflepuff. But wait Lucius called him my Lord but the only Lord I know of is the dark Lord and his name is definitely not Tom Slytherin and neither is he a half-blood. OMG I'm a half-blood and how the hell did grandfather Cygnus allow Bella to marry a half-blood?" _My mind was clouded with thought as soon as I got over the shock of supposedly meeting my birth father. And since I wasn't still in my full five I just blurted out: "What! How can I be your son?" like some bloody idiot. And I had a good reason to not believe him since we did not look alike at all. He had black unruly hair and dark eyes and I know I don't look alike Bella except the nose but mom\Narcissa had the same one. "I don't look like you or aunt Bella." I said as I looked up into his dark eyes. He looked at me for second before ordering us to sit.

"I know you are confused Angelo and I will answer all you questions but first I need to hear what you know" he said after having taken seat in the chair behind the desk that Lucius had been seated in earlier. "As you can see my Lord, he has done the Blood heritage potion and then he started to ask questions" Lucius replied from the chair beside mine. The dark haired man nodded and turned to study me for a minute before he said: "Angelo, let's hear those questions." I just stared at him for some minutes while I was franticly searching my mind for what question I should ask before I settled down with just asking: "Why does he call you my Lord?" He looked at me for a second with disbelieve before he answered: "I thought Lucius had taught you where his loyalty laid and our last name is a dead giveaway". "YOU ARE THE DARK LORD?!" I yelled to shock to care that I had actually yelled at the darkest Lord ever. "Yes, Angelo I'm the dark Lord and didn't I tell you to stop yelling" he said with a glare that made me nod my head, since I had lost all my willpower over my voice.

"How can you be the dark Lord? You are a half-blood!" I asked after I found my voice. "I have never said I was a pureblood, only that I was the heir of Slytherin" he said. "But how did you end up marry aunt Bella if you are a half-blood, I would never had thought that grandfather Cygnus would had let you two marry." I said. This was something I really wanted to know. The Black's was well known for being big believer of blood purity, so that the head of house Black allowed Bella and him marry was beyond me. "My blood is purer than any pureblood even though I'm a half-blood, son. My anchester has a higher status." He explained looking quite annoyed by the topic. I decided to drop it, not knowing ether he would crucio me or not.

"Why was I given to Lucius and Narcissa and what do you mean with him being my godfather, Sev are." I asked while looking up at him with wide eyes. The man who was supposedly my father sighed and ran his hand through his hair before saying: "Before I answer that so, shall you know that neither I nor your mother wanted to give you up, but it was for your own protection." I nodded even thought I hadn't full accepted him as my father yet, as there were too many unanswered questions. "As you know you are the second youngest of five with fifteen minutes between you and Methar. But you have never met your two oldest brothers. And I think I will start at the beging to how that happened and how none of you know who you are" he said and looked away for minute, like he was trying to collect himself which I didn't understand. Wasn't he supposed to be a cold hearted bastard? There were so many unanswered questions in my head that it felt like it was going to explode.

"Your mother and I married the 1976 despise being in war. Neither of us wanted to die unmarried, so decided to marry." I was pleased to know that my parents were married before I was born. _**(DISCLAIMER: I do not have anything against kids born before marriage, I'm one myself, so please do not comment on this, it's just the how the feeling in the story is) **_"But around the beginning of February you mother started to feel really sick in the morning. She would cringe away from coffee which she usually couldn't work well without that black poison of hers. So on February the third we found out that Bella was pregnant and we were in so much joy. Joy over having own children but we were also sceptical. As I said we were excited but you have to understand that we were in war and feared for you and your siblings life all the time then and we even does it now." He said and looked at me with a small hint of a smile playing on his lips. Bella went of course into hiding at the Lestrange manor when she started to show and the only who knew about the pregnancy were the inner circle. The third September 1977 your older brothers Lynx Thantos Riddle Slytherin and Lepus Theron Riddle Slytherin was born spotting curly dark chocolate hair with the most beautiful amber brown eyes you would ever have seen. And which you have inherited to" he added, to my confusion since I have grey eyes, before continuing on with the story.

"Around a week after their birth we announced it for the rest of the death eaters, who all welcomed them as their dark Lord and Lady's heirs. But the happiness was brutally interrupted with the reality" he said with a sad voice and had to look away for a while before he continued. "Around that time I had tried to convince the Russian ministry to join our cause but there where resistance, so for the next year I commuted between Russia and England, but I made always time for my little boys" he said with a fond smile. I starred disbelieving at him. The dark Lord was actually smiling and over at the memories of his sons. "But the 20th March 1978 when the twins were six months old, the order broke into the Lestrange Manor and killed all the guards and took the twins. Your mother had gone out to visit her uncle Orion with Narcissa, who at that time was sick with dragon pox and left Lepus and Lynx home with the guards and their nanny since it was no place for small children. When she and Narcissa came home to the manor there where bodies everywhere and while Narcissa summoned the inner circle and I, your mother sprinted up to Lepus a Lynx nursery to check on them. And there was where I found her after I had apperated back home from Russia, sitting on the ground with her back against the wall in the between of the cribs, holding their teddy bears while she cried for her kidnapped children." I was shocked, I couldn't understand how they could have been kidnapped, and they were in Lestrange manor which was protected by the best wards in the world. And as he had read my thought he carried on: "After we had calmed down, revenge was all that were on my mind there and then. After a few days we finaly found out that the nanny was the spy and had let in the Order into the manor. We also found out who that took our children away from us." And since I just had to know, since I was so curious about my older brother I had to ask: "Who were they and what happened." He smiled a sinisterly smile which gave me the creeps and said: Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They met their end at the first April 1978 while they were in Diagon Ally."

"Who are Prewett, I do not know anyone with that last name" I said while frowning. I didn't like to feel so clueless and especially since I had no idea what was going on right know. But what shocked me the most was Lucius and the dark Lords reaction, they laughed. Actually laughed, which made me feel even more clueless. "Angelo, you know them as the Weasley family know since the harpy of a mother is currently the last Prewett alive" Lucius replied after he had gained control of himself again. "Wait are you telling me that someone that is related to the Weasel, stole my older brother from the Lestrange manor" I said with clearly disbelieve in my voice. "They were top trained aurous" the dark Lord answered. I tried to picture them but all I could think of was the weasels eating habits. "_No wonder that the-know-it-all Granger hits him with hers book. I would have done the same except I would have hexed him so bad."_ I snorted at that thought before turning to the dark Lord to hear the rest of the story.

* * *

**Okay, that was it for this time and I hope you will follow or favorite if you liked it.**

**Please leave a reviwe about your thought so far.**

**And befor you leave I would to say thanks to everyone who have followed this story and favorited it, it means a lot to me!**

**To the next time, which will either be around this weekend or around a weeks time since I leave for a short tirp on monday.**

**BYE3**


	4. My birth story

**HERE IS THE FOURT CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Please check my notes at the end of the story, I will explain some important stuff about the storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – ****My birth story**

**Draco POV**

"Your mother and I tried to look everywhere after them. Bella had an especially hard time; she would suddenly cry rivers if she heard someone mention their names or when she walked past their nursery" he said, but I had a hard time picturing the so called Bellatrix Lestrange crying after all the crazy stuff I had heard about her, but I guess it was all a cover. "Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and there were no track after them. The months after their kidnapping was one of the hardest times but as stupid and wasteful the muggles are, they had one thing right." And I just looked at him; disbelieve all written over my face. I couldn't believe it, the Dark Lord had just confessed that the worthless muggles had done something right.

"There is a muggle saying" he continued on, ignoring my face of disbelieve. "That says that there is always a light at the end, and it was right. The 15 May the same year Bella found out that all her crying was because of her hormones and that we were excepting a child, which we found out a month later turned out to have a twin" he told while looking at my with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. But it was his eyes that captured my attention. His eyes shone with pride and another feeling which I couldn't place. "Do you mean that it was me and Methar that Bella was pregnant with?" I asked nervously. "Yes my son" he answered with the same feeling shining in his eyes that I saw a minute ago. My thoughts flew through my brain like a tornado. It all seemed so unreal. And then a thought managed to stick itself to my brain. "Wait, I have a twin right, Methar?" I asked. "Angelo, how slow is your brain right now" Lucius answered clearly not pleased that I hadn't picked it up. "Hey, I have got that I have a brother who happens to be my twin, but what I meant it where is he?" I asked while glaring at my adoptive father before turning to my birth father waiting for an answer. "As I said earlier all your questions will be answered, but you need to know the whole story first. So if you are finished interrupt me, so can I continue" he said with a pointed stare at me and Lucius, before turning back to the story.

"This time around we were very careful when it came to the pregnancy. Bella were banned from the worst raid and we only told the inner circle, where the news where welcomed. Since Bella was banned from raids around June when it became hard to hide the pregnancy, she started to research books about stuff like ancient wards and ritual. It was a fool proof plane especially since your mother was a known bookworm. And to make it seemed more credible we sent Lucius and Narcissa to collect books around the world. And 11th November 1978 you and Methar were born after a twenty hours long labour which happened at the Slytherin castle thanks to Narcissa and Alecto" he said and I could yet again spot the same feelings in his eyes.

"Twenty long hours" Lucius commented with a smirk as he looked at my father. _"Father, it sounds so unreal. But he is my father, the blood heritage potion never lie and even thought Lucius wasn't the best father I know he would never had lied about something like this" _I thought before turning back to hear the conversation between my father and Lucius. _"Father, okay this will take some time to sink in."_ "Oh, I still remember the things she said, like you would never touch her again" Lucius while spotting a bigger smirk then I had ever seen, and trust me I have seen a lot. "Shut up Lucius, if you want to keep some of your body parts impact" he replied before a smug look crossed his face. "And I still remember the words she said after she had announced the twins birth Lucius Abraxas Malfoy you are never touching me again, if you think I want to go through that". I snorted I could definitely see for me that Narcissa would say that. "And we watched you and your brother grow from two small bald babies to two small children who were their parent's greatest pride" he said before he put his hand inside a pocket and brought out an old picture which he gave me.

It was a picture of a young Bellatrix sitting in a sofa with my father in a room, I didn't recognize. Bellatrix were wearing a silver dress while my father was dressed in a white dress shirt with black dress pant. But what captured my attention were the two small boys siting on their parents lap. The boy to the left who sat on his father's lap was clearly the smaller one. He was dressed in a fine green shirt tucked into a black dress pants. He had a small amount of light brown hair on his head and beautiful amber eyes. He was smiling to the camera showing of his dimples while hugging his father's arm to this chest. The other boy who was sitting on his mother's lap was dressed in the same clothes as his brother. He was an inch taller than his brother but had a face so alike that you could easy mix them up, the only difference between them where his eyes. His eyes where dark brown with a hint of blue within it. He smiling and showing of his cute dimples while hugging his mother's arm close to his chest, like his brother. The picture brought a smile on my face. It spelled so many words of comfort and happiness.

"The picture was taken on your first birthday, and was the only picture taken whit you and your brother sitting still and not jumping up and down like some monkeys we thought you were at that point" he told me before quickly looking out of the big window and said with a tight voice like he was trying not to cry. "The boy on your mother's lap is Methar and you are the boy sitting on my." My brain shut down and I wasn't clear over that I was crying before I was sitting on my father's lap. I didn't care that Lucius had gone out of the office and that I was bawling my heart out into the dark Lords shirt and fell asleep on.

**TOM\VOLDEMORT POV**

When I saw the tears fell silently down on the picture, I reacted at instinct. I was up faster than normal and back to the chair again with Angelo on my lap. Crying heart-breaking into my shirt. I barely registered that Lucius had left the room, but my mind was only on my youngest son on my lap. While I was stroking his back in a shooting manner it reminded me about the times when he had been young and had clung to my chest when he had a nightmare. At that age he had been a daddy's boy rather than mommy's boy like Methar, and it was strange to think that even after so long apart, he responded the same way. It made his blood boil to think that the stupid order of chickens had taken away precious time from his family and the only thing that stopped him from going after Dumbledore right then was that his Angelo had fallen asleep and was lightly snoring like he had done when he was smaller.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **The first chapters like 1-5/6 will be about what happen in the past and after that the story will continue more out in the timeline.

The reason for this is that I want to have Draco's feeling and reactions to the story and have it explained before I move on with the plot.

And why it is so long is because it holds a lot of important fact for the story and the plot later.

Please favorite and folloe

And comment your thoughts and if you have som ideas.

The next chapter will be up within the next 24 hours, since I'm finished with it.


	5. Spell over and done

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

And here we are, the fifth chapter.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Spell over and done**

**DRACO POV**

"_Ugh, my head hurts"_ I thought as pain slashed its way harshly through my head. I tried to stretch my sore muscles but found it hard. _"What the hell!" _I raised me up and looked around the office and found out that I had been sleeping on the chair._ "Why are I'm sleeping here?"_ And then a rush of memories cut my train of thoughts short. _"I BLOODY CRIED ON MY FATHERS LAP!"_ I screamed inside my mind. I had to be insane there was no way in hell that The Bloody Dark Lord would have let a fifteen year old boy cry on him. _"It was all a dream, you didn't act like a child"_ I mumbled over and over again, trying to convince me that the fact I had cried on my father's lap like I had been a little child had never happened. But like always fate works against me.

The door to the office opened and in came my father, looking reviled over the fact that I was awake. "Good you are awake, how are you feeling Angelo?" he asked me as he sat down in across from me. "Overwhelm" I answered truthfully. So much had happen in less than twenty four hours and I felt like I could go back to sleep and sleep to . "We are almost finish with the story and then we can change your appearance back" my father said with a blank face. I just nodded, I didn't trust my voice at the moment. _"How will I look? Will I be taller or god forbid smaller? I do not want be smaller than Potter!"_

"You and your brothers lived a happy and safe life for almost two years. Your birth wasn't announced to the rest of the death eaters before your first birthday and the security was stronger than ever. But still fate had its own planes. On the 20 June 1980 its plane was set out to play." He said while looking slightly ashen at me before he continued. " You had been sick for a some days or so before Bella took you over to Alecto Carrow to check on your health. I was in Spain waiting for the Malfoys to return since they had been on a mission since after your birthday, so your brother was being watched by the Lestrange brothers and their girlfriends at the Riddle manor. But as I said fate had its own plane. Bloody Dumbledore brook through with Moody and the Longbottom's and took your brothers. While at it they killed the girls and would have killed the brother's hadn't Malfoy and I come at the right moment. As I sent my death eaters after them, we waited for Bella to arrive with you. When she came I persuaded her to give you to your godparents the Malfoys for your own safety. There were no way that I was going to lose one of my child again to Dumbledore, so from that day you were known as Draco Malfoy." He said and left out a sigh before slumping back to the chair, looking like a big burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "Just ask your questions, Angelo"

"How didn't anyone know that I was your son when I had been adopted the same day as Angelo Slytherin disappeared?" I asked curios. He stared at me for a minute before letting out another sigh and said: "The Malfoys had been out of England and even Europe since before Christmas, so they were the perfect couple. After giving you some age changing and adoption potions, you were good to go. Your birthday was set at a date earlier that month, so it looked like they had come home to family after the birth." And even thought it hurt to know that parent's had given up on me, even it was for my own protection I felt a strange feeling of admiration for his ability to fool the masses.

"Where is my brother?" I asked. It was one of the questions I wanted to know the most. I had always wanted siblings since I had been a child, since it was so lonely to be an only child. Granted I had wanted to be the oldest but I got my wish fulfilled. "That's the reason why you know the truth" he explained and after taking a look at my confused face he continued: "Your brother's situation is complicated and was found out by a mistake." He concluded and stood up. "Angelo, do you want to see your real self?" he asked. I nodded and he lifted his wand, speaking some words from a language I had never heard before. I felt like I was being washed by ice cold water before I felt like I was on fire. It hurt so much that I wanted to passed out but it stopped only moments before my vision started to go black. I turned to look at my father and my mouth fell open in shock. He was smiling!

"Try stand up Angelo" he told me while continuing to smile. I stood up but lost my balance and would have fallen face down at the floor hadn't it been for my father's fast reflexes catching me. "You have grown" he said as he helped me up and then transformed one of the chairs to a full body length mirror and I stared at the unknown boy, no man in the mirror. The man had straight light brown hair and piercing amber eyes but the change that caught his attention was that he had grown frown 5.8 to standing at 6 feet.( 1.82 m) Even though he had grown in height, his body became more leaner and his shoulders wasn't as buffed as before. His face had gained more black family traits but he could see his father in him. "So what do you think" my father asked me from behind, bringing me away from the mirror. "It's weird but I feel like its right, you know. Like that I have just had set my true self free" I answered. And man how much I liked the new height, it would give me so much advance against Weasel and Potty. "Good, Angelo but I have to change you back now" my father said and pointed his wand at me, but before he could cast the spell again I asked "Why can't I go around like this?" "It isn't safe yet and if suddenly one of the Slytherin siblings suddenly arrives at the Hogwarts gates after the summer, the chances for finding your siblings will be returned to zero." He told me gravely and changed me back. "Wait, you haven't told me what happened to my sister" I said and plopped down onto a chair. "Her name is Lyra and she was born the 18. February 1981 and I do not know if she is alive or not. She was taken the same day as my fall and your mother was sent to Azkaban. The day your mother went with you to Alecto she found out that she was pregnant, even though we hadn't planned for another child. Thought it was a big surprise, it was a happy one in the dark times after your depart " He said with a sad voice and I understood him. The thought of my younger sister not being alive made me sick in my stomach.

"Okay, so if we are going out after my siblings and I are all alive, we would all be attending Hogwarts right know" I asked feeling that I couldn't do a simple math question without my brain exploding. It had been a long day or was it night since it was darker outside. " Yes, Lepus and Lynx would have started their finale year, the coming school year. Methar and you would be in sixth year studying for NEWTs not OWLs and Lyra would be entering fourth year." "So it is easy, we just have to check every record on those years for adoptions, it's so easy" I said. My father just rolled his eyed at me and replied: "if it only were that easy. Dumbledore made sure that there were no track after them and you will find that none of the children in those years match my children. What we thought is that Dumbledore has changed your siblings with the same potions and spell work like we did and that makes it even harder. "

He looked at me right in the eye and said: "that's what they did to your brother." "Who is my brother?" I asked as my voice was shaking. I was so nervous about this topic and was hoping for that the fate would bless me. But it seemed like fate had yet again another plane because when my father told me who my brother was, all I could do was scream "WHAT!" before I fainted out of shock and fatigue.

**Harry POV **(From the order of the phoenix p.46 – After the dementor attack)

On the fourth night after Hedwig's departure Harry was lying in one of his apathetic phases, staring at the ceiling, his exhausted mind blank, when his uncle entered his bedroom. Harry looked slowly around at him. Uncle Vernon was wearing his best suit and an expression of enormous smugness. "We are going out" he said. "Sorry?" "We- that is to say your aunt, Dudley and I – are going out". "Fine" said Harry dully, looking back at the ceiling. " You are not to leave your room while we are away" "Okay" " You are not to touch the TV, the stereo, or any of our possessions." "Right" "You are not to steal food from the fridge." "OK." "I'm going to lock your door." "You do that" Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, clearly of suspicious of this lack of argument, then stomped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Harry heard the key turn in the lock and Uncle Vernon's heavy footsteps walking down the stairs. A few minutes later he heard the slamming of car doors, the rumble of an engine, and the unmistakeable sound of the car sweeping out of the drive.

There was silence for a few seconds, the voices. _Burglars, _he thought, sliding of the bed on to his feet – but a split second later it occurred to him that burglars would keep their voices down, and whoever was moving down in the kitchen was certainly not troubling to do hesitated for a minute, the moved swiftly and silently out of his room to the head of the stairs. His heart shot upwards into his throat. There were people standing in the shadow hall down stairs, silhouetted against the streetlight glowing through the glass door, eight or nine of them all as, far as he could see, looking up at him. "Lowe your wand boy, before you take someone's eyes out" said a low, growling voice. Harry's hear was thumping uncontrollably. He knew that voice, but he did not lower his wand. "Professor Moody?" he said uncertainly.

Times skip…..

Shivering, Harry looked around. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming, some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlights, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. "Where are we?" Harry asked, but Lupin said quietly; "In a minute". Moody was rummaging in his cloak, his gnarled hands clumsy with cold. "Got it" he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicked it. The nearest streetlight went out with a pop. He clicked the lighter again, the next lamp went on and etc.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore" growled Moody, pocketing the put-outer. "That will take care of the muggles looking out of the windows, see? And here" Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of papers towards Harry's Dillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it, so as to illuminate the writing, "Read, quickly and memories". Harry looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting, vaguely familiar. It said: _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at the twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

* * *

**And that concluds the fifth chapter, please favoritt and follow and leave behind a review on your thoughts.**

**I'm so happy with this chapet even thought the begining was a real strugel.**

**The next chapter might be up the 24th but it depends on the weather...:P**

**BTW: here is Bellatrixs dress from the picture - sale-silver-gray-princess-ball-gown-woith-appliques-waistband-evening-dress-12223/**

**Bye - suzy96**


	6. Grimmauld Place

**Discleaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**Here is the sixth chapter and I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload this but school started, **

**so I became busy with homework and handball practice.**

**But anyway enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Grimmauld Place**

**HARRY POV**

"What's the order of - ? I began to ask, but was interrupted by Moody snarling; "Not here, Boy! I raised an eyebrow at him before turning to look around the houses. We were standing outside number eleven, and I started to look after number twelve, but no luck. At the left side was number ten and on the right side was number thirteen. _"Strange"_ I thought until I turned and asked "But where is-?" And of course I was interrupted once again, but this time it was Moony who said; "Think about what you've just memorised." _"Okay, weird much"_ I thought before thinking about the content of the paper and before I had reached number twelve, Grimmauld Place, a battered door emerged out of nowhere between number eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of is way. My mouth fell open and my only thought was "_I love Magic". _"Come on, hurry" growled Moody, prodding me in the back.

I stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. It smelled of dust, damp and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. _"Have the owner never heard about detergents or at least about better lightning options" _I thought as Moody waved his wand. There was an odd hissing noise before old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. There were hurried footsteps and Mrs. Weasley emerged from a door at the far end of the hall, beaming. And before I could greet here, she had me in one of her famous rib-cracking hug, whispering; "Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" before she held me at arm's length and examining me critically. "You're looking peaky, you need feeding up, but you will have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid." Then she turned around to the gang of wizards behind me and whispered urgently, "He's just arrived, the meeting's started." They started to move, and I tried to follow after but Mrs. Weasley held me back. "Not you Harry, the meeting is only for the order" she said and guided me upstairs. "Okay, Harry you will have to share a room with Ron and he and Hermione will explain it to you" she said as we stopped outside a door at the second floor, before walking back to the meeting. I felt my anger rise at their behaviour. _"Where the hell is Dumbledore"_ as I turned the door handle and stepped inside my new room.

I hadn't even stepped fully into the room before my vision was blocked by chocolate brown frizzy hair. My arms went instantly around the attacker's waist and I buried my face into her hair where I smelled the familiar and relaxing smell of vanilla and old parchments, which purely only belonged to my best friend, Mione. "Harry, thank Merlin, you are safe" she whispered so soft that I almost didn't hear it, before she yelled "Ro, HARRY is here. He is here. We didn't hear you arrive" and she continued on until Ron stopped her; "Let him breath, Hermione" She let him go while beaming at him, but what caught my attention was the sneer on Ron's face but it was gone before I could say anything. "_Strange"_ I thought as I looked at him. Ron seemed to have grown several more inches during their month apart, making him even taller and more gangly looking than ever, thought the long nose, bright red hair and freckles were the same. There was a soft whooshing sound and something white soared from the top of a dark wardrobe and landed at my shoulder. "Hedwig" The snow owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear affectionately as I stroked her feathers. "She's been in a right state" Ron said as he flopped down onto one of the two beds in the room. "Sorry, about that but I wanted answers" I said. "We wanted to Harry, but Dumbledore made us swear not to, as I wrote earlier and see what happened. You get attacked by dementors and…" Hermione started but was interrupted by Ron: "Dumbledore meant that you would be better off with those muggels." Hermione frowned and it was pretty clear that, she didn't enjoy being interrupted. But at those words the warm feeling that had been brought forward was extinguished as something icy flooded the pit of my stomach.

"So where are we exactly" I asked while continuing stroking Hedwig. "The headquarter to the order of the phoenix, an order from the first Wizard war" Hermione answered while looking wary at him. "They are currently holding an meeting in the kitchen which is why we aren't eating dinner right know" Ron said. Hermione turned to him and smacked him on the arm and said; "I don't think he cares about dinner right now!" "Bloody hell witch" Ron exclaimed as he started to rub his arm. "Are someone going to explain what's going on" I said loudly, making Hermione jump and turn around. "We don't know what's going on" she answered looking down on the floor, so I couldn't see her face. "Mum doesn't allow us to join the meetings" Ron said, not noticing the heavy tension that had formed in the room.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGHETER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR AMONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWES IT. WHOE SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE+ WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH OF YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW _HIM_ COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE HIM? ME!" Ron was standing up looking clearly annoyed while Hermione looked at me with tears clearly in her eyes, but I didn't care. I was like every bitter and resentful thought I had had the last month came back. BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BENN HAPPNING?" "Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did" Hermione began. "CAN'T HAVE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D GAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR" "Well, he did make" Hermione began but I didn't let her finish. "FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WAT'S BEEN GOING ON" And again Hermione tried to interrupt me, but I didn't bother. "I SUPPOSE YOU'VE HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HERE TOGETHER!" You are absolutely right, Harry and I'm sorry" Hermione said before she ran out of the door with tears streaming down her face. Ron looked up at me and said; "You know, she really drove Dumbledore up the wall about writing to you." I didn't say anything. I felt numb and empty after finaly pouring out all my feeling for the last month but knowing it brought Hermione to tears mad my stomach shrink. And the there were two loud cracks as Fred an George materialised out of thin air in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Harry" said George, beaming at me. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones." "You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out" said Fred, also beaming. "There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." "You two passed your apparition testes, then?" I asked grumpily. "With distinction" said Fred, still beaming at me.

**Fred POV:**

I shared a silent look with Gred before I turned to my younger brother: "Little Ronnikiens is that a spider on your shoulder?" I asked with a small smile which was responded with the most grisly scream in history as Run ran out of the room. Gred flicked his wand silencing and warding the room as the door closed. I gave him a small smirk before we turned around to face a bemused Harry. "Was that really necessary?" "Yes, we need to speak with you" we said together serious. His face gained a confused look but he sat down on one of the beds. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked. "Harry, our old dear friend before we start we just want to say that we had nothing to do with it." Gred while we sat down on the other bed and after its mess to judge after it belonged to our "dear" brother. Harry looked even more confused it that was possible. I left out a big breath before saying that one sentence I knew would change or life forever. "Our dear family are stealing money from you and Dumbledore is the reason why" Harry stood up and yelled "THEY DO WHAT?"

* * *

**And that was it.**

**Please tell me what you thought anf favorite and please follow.**

**The next chapter is almost done so it will be up maybe today or tomorrow it:DD**


	7. The stolen money

**Okay, sorry for the delay but I have since the last chapter I have got some comments about my grammar and stuff, so I have some things I want to say.  
**

**First of all english is not my first language at all and I'm terrible in it when it comes to grammar.**

**Second is that it will take me much longer time to update chapters since I'm now getting my work checked when it comes to grammar.**

**Third is that the school and the handball season has started so I'm a lot busier now, but I will try to get out a chapter in 7-10 days between them.**

**And the last is that I know this chapter is short, but I have already finished the next three, so they will be uploaded this weekend after I have got them checked for errors.  
**

**There will still be errors but hey I'm trying to change, so please continue support me.**

**AND I WANT TO SAY THANK U TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES IT MEANS A LOT TO ME3**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The stolen money**

**Harry POV **

"THEY DO WHAT?" I yelled emptily. It felt like my mind and soul had left me. I just felt so empty and numb, like my world had crashed down, which it had. A hand found its way into my vision and a little wave was all I needed to be brought back out of the emptiness. I looked up and was met with Fred's blue eye which was full of worry and concern. "Are you okay, Harry?" he asked as he sat down again on the bed next to his twin. I blinked and nodded, feeling so lost. "For how long?" I whispered feeling a bit sick. Fred and George shared a look. A look filled with uneasiness. "Mate, we are not sure for how long but at least since before the third year" George started and it was no surprise that Fred continued on. "We heard them talking about, how harder it would be to get the money if Sirius's name became clear since then Dumbledore isn't your magical guardian any longer." "Wait, what?" I yelled shocked. _Dumbledore is my guardian, isn't my aunt and uncle that_? "Harry, since you are an orphan Dumbledore is your magical guardian." "He is that for all the orphan and he is also the magical guardian for Mione too because, she is muggleborn" The twins explained. "But isn't my aunt and uncle my guardian and Mione's parents is alive," I said feeling very confused. George stood up and sat down next to me. "They are in the muggle world, Harry. But they can't enter Hogwarts because of the wards right?" he asked me. I nodded me head. "Okay, the thought behind magical guardian is that if something happened, so would the guardian work as a communication middle between the muggle guardian and the magical one." When I thought about it, it kind of made sense since none of the parents to the victims had come and visited them in the second year. _But wait a minute; I have the key to my vault so how could my money have been stolen?_

"But how can Dumbledore steal my money if I have the key to my vault" Fred shrugged his shoulders as George answered honestly: "We have no clue". _Great I have people are stealing from me and I have no clue how. Can't this day get any better? _ "We think you should talk to Sirius tomorrow," Fred said as he and George stood up from the beds. "Why not today?" I asked wanting to get some answers. _I'm sick and tired of all this secrets. Why can't I just have one normal day?_ _"_Because there is currently a meeting going on downstairs which none of us is allowed to join since we aren't adults yet, » said Fred sounding like a lost puppy. »You two are seventeen, aren't you so how come you can't join?" I asked confused since the twins were already being counted as adults in the wizard world. George looked like he had eaten a whole lemon as he answered: "Our mother dear think we are still children, who need protection." I frowned at that statement. I knew Mrs. Weasley could be a bit of overbearing protective of her family, but they wouldn't be prepared for the danger that lurked outside in the real world.

Fred waved his wand and left the room with a small smirk playing on his lips. A smirk that signalled that he wasn't up to any good. George turned around to follow his brother but stopped at the door handle. "Don't be so hard on Mione she really tried to write to you. Mom and Dumbledore caught her trying to smuggle some letters out to you and they weren't exactly pleased with her. I think the only reason she hasn't killed one of them out of frustration is because Sirius let her hide in the library where they can't reach her. She is probably still there if you want to talk to her." he said and walked out. "What are you two up to?" I yelled after him. "We are going to see if we can catch some information about the meeting" he yelled back. I lay down on the bed and gave over to the feelings and thought that was battling inside of me.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter

Please favorite, follow and write down your thoughts in the comments

See you soon - Suzy96


	8. The mirror

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**I want to use this moment to thanks all my reader for the support you have been given this story and I want to tell you I really appreciate it.**

**To think that this story has currently 97 followers and 45 favorites is mind blowing for me.**

**SO THANK U, U GUYS ARE AWSOME!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The mirror **

**Hermione POV**

The tears wouldn't stop. My face looked like a bloated tomato in the mirror with red puffy eyes. "Take yourself together, Hermione. He didn't mean it, he is just so confused." «Ha confused or not, he just doesn't like you. Not a big surprise that, who would want to be friends with a bushy haired know it all." Stop it, just shut up" I yelled as I hit the mirror with my hand. "Oh Hermione, what are you doing," Harry said as he ran up to me and took my bloody hand in his own. "I...I" I stumbled over words, not knowing what to say. What the hell could I tell him without sounding like I was totally mental. "I just don't know," I said as a sob escaped me and before I knew it I was full out sobbing my heart out in his lap.

**Harry POV**

I don't know how long I sat here on the floor with my best friend sobbing into my chest while I stopped the blood with my jacket. I ran my fingers through her soft curly hair noticing it wasn't bushy anymore. It flowed in soft caramel brown curls down her back. As I sat here my mind wandered back to the scene I had just witnessed. «Why did she hit the mirror?" the question wouldn't leave my mind. "Hermione, Hermione?" I said but got no answer. "Herm..." I started again but when I looked down, I found her soundly asleep holding my shirt in a tight grip in her small delicate not bloody hand. Her face looked so peaceful that I the thought of waking her up didn't cross my mind as I stood up with her in my arms easily. She didn't weight much as I lay down beside her on the bed. After a few minutes looking at her peaceful face as she slept did I turn my gaze somewhere else. The thought of being caught staring at a girl even thought I thought of her as a little sister made me cringe especially if it was Mrs. Weasley that had caught me. I looked around the room and found it almost it almost identically as my own except the big pile of clothes on the other twin bed which probably belonged to the youngest Weasley. A frown made its way onto my face as I thought about how much screaming and yelling that would have occurred.

"Prongslet, the ladies' man. Only been here for a few hours and already in a pretty lady's bed," said a familiar voice at the door. "Sirius" I whisper yelled so I wouldn't wake Hermione, as I ran as fast as I could into his open arms. I buried my head into his chest that rumbled as he chuckled. I looked up at his face and gave a real genuine smile. "Why are you up here? Shouldn't you be down at the meeting?" I asked confused but happy. "Oh, if you don't want me here, I could just leave," he said. His eyes shining with amusement. My face heated up at the meaning of his words. "It isn't like that," I said moving back to sit on the bed. " I said some stupid things earlier and wanted to apologize and when I came here she was yelling at the mirror to shut up and hit it with her arm," I explained and as I said the last few words my head shoot up. "Her arm, can you heal it. I tried to stop the bleeding, but I am not sure it did anything good." I showed him the hand which had luckily stopped bleeding. "Can you heal it?" I asked looking up at his 6.2 feet tall frame with pleading eyes. Sirius took her arm in his own and pointed his wand and whispered "Episkey" The wound closed up and the hand was clean of blood after a quick "tergo". "Wake her up you, Harry and come downstairs so you two can eat." Sirius said as he turned around and walked out. "Wait, can I talk to you later?" I said. "It's getting late, can it wait to tomorrow?" he said and I nodded.

"Hermione, Hermione, Mione?" I said as I shake the girl gently trying to wake her up softly. "It's time for dinner, please waky waky" The only answer I got was a mumbling as she buried her head further into the pillow then what I thought was physically humanly possible. I sighed and jumped off the bed and smirked at my best friend. "HERMIONE GRANGER YOU ARE GOING TO MISS THE EXAMS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Hermione shot out of the bed and was babbling about failing and only my laughter stopped her in the tracks. "Wait, its summer." she said before turning around to face me. "Harry James Potter why did you do that." she yelled at me, looking into my eyes. "It's time for dinner," I said and took her hand and leaded the way downstairs in silence. I didn't know what to say as my mind was full of questions. "What the hell happened before I came in?"

"Harry, my boy sit down and eat. You look so skinny." Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione and I reached the kitchen. "It smells wonderful, Mrs. Weasley" I said as I sat down between Ginny and Ron, noticing that she didn't look pleased at Hermione and I coming in together. "Yes, looks good" Hermione stated from the other side of the table in between the twins.

**Ronald POV**

"Why the bloody hell were they holding hands. She is mine, not bloody Potters. That spoiled brat just can't let another guy have the girl, no since his the bloody chosen one, he gets all the girls. Oh how I wish I could…..oh food"

* * *

This chapter is short I know but the next one is longer

So stay tuned

Favorite, follow or tell me your thoughts it will make my day better

-Suz96


End file.
